Cassetoi, tu pues
by Calliope et Shalimar
Summary: OS Mikael adore tellement son frère qu'il voudrait tout faire pour lui plaire ! Petit portnawak XD


**Casse-toi tu pues !**

**Auteurs** : Calliope & Shalimar.

**Base** : Angel Sanctuary.

**Genre** : Portnaouak, viol, lemon, inceste… que du bonheur en somme.

**Pairing** : MxR, MxLxM

**Sponsors** : Alooooooors, regardons les cadavres : Duplo, Pimousse Zinzifruit, Rousquilles, Fraises. siffle Y en a plus que la dernière fois de sponsors ! Et on rajoute Magnum sans qui le monde ne tournerait pas.

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont pas à nous, ils sont à Yuki Kaori. L'orthographe des noms est voulue. L'histoire se passe avant que Lucifer soit déchu, donc qu'il ne s'appelle Lucifel. Ah oui, une dernière chose : nous déclinons toutes responsabilités quant au contenu de ce qui va suivre.

Calliope : Ceci est la faute à Calliope brandissant le doigt dénonciateur de la justice suprême toi, toi, toi et toi, et puis toi et encore toi regard de folle furieuse…

Shalimar : Y a personne devant toi, mdr !

Calliope : Toi et puis toi toitoitoitoitoi.

Shalimar mange son rousquille d'un air j'm'enfoutiste : Bon on commence ?

Calliope : toitoitoitoitoitoi plus de pimousse touaaaaatouaaaaa et touaaaaaaaaa.

Shalimar excédée, assomme Calliope avec un wok

Calliope : Bon qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui le fic….

Shalimar : Elle a vite récupéré, nan O.O?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- LUCIFEL ! LUCIFEL ! cria une voix essoufflée. ATTENDS-MOI !

Une petite tête aux cheveux rouges courrait dans le grand couloir du Palais. Devant lui, Lucifel fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu et continua son chemin. La présence continuelle de son frère à côté de lui, derrière lui, devant lui… toujours avec lui… commençait à lui peser au plus haut point.

Mais c'était peine perdue devant la ténacité de l'Ange de Feu qui lui sauta dessus en criant joyeusement :

- Je te tieeeeens !

Lucifel, résistant à l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, le décrocha, le reposa

calmement à terre, se retournant pour lui faire face, lui dit toujours aussi calmement :

- TU VAS ME LACHER ESPECE DE NAIN DE JARDIN !

Il souffla et sourit avant de repartir, d'un pas calme et serein… jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

Mikael resta un moment pantois dans le couloir, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son frère pour le pousser autant à bout.

Après un haussement d'épaule, il décida que ce devait être encore une lubie de son frérot adoré et repartit à sa recherche, parcourant le dédale de couloir au p'tit bonheur la chance.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, et de rabrouage en série, Mikael décida de faire une courte pause, pas démonté pour autant devant la hargne dont faisait extraordinairement preuve Lucifel ce jour-ci. Pour ce faire, il décida d'aller s'asseoir dans le jardin de Gabriel, espérant lui confier les évènements palpitants de sa journée.

Il retrouva cette dernière, assise sur un banc aux pieds duquel filait un cours d'eau, entourée d'oiseau de toutes sortes, peignant avec une certaine dévotion ses cheveux. Ne voulant pas la troubler dans son ouvrage, il l'approcha à pas de loup quand une voix l'interrompit :

- Tu ne le trouveras pas ici donc inutile de t'éterniser dans ce jardin. Tu en troubles la quiétude et tu me donnes des fourches.

Evitant de rajouter quoique ce soit qui aurait pu justifier de sa venue ici autre que trouver son cher frère, il quitta le jardin aussi doucement qu'il y était venu, en lâchant tout de même un petit :

- C'est à force de les coiffer qu'ils se mettent à fourcher tes cheveux à la noix !

Avant de se mettre à courir, préférant éviter de se prendre une gerbe de quoi que ce soit dans la gueule.

Passant d'un couloir à un autre sans faire attention aux autres, Mikael arriva dans une autre partie du Palais.

- LU-CI-FEEEEEL ! murmura-t-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Mais comme auparavant, aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il entra dans la serre et se mit à farfouiller partout. C'était un peu un jeu de cache-cache avec son frère… comme toujours. Il pivota sur lui-même, regardant tout autour de lui les plantes qui pendaient dans leur pot, toutes racines dehors. Il entendit du bruit et courut dans la direction mais il n'y avait personne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est moche ! fit-il suffisant. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça pue et c'est super crade !

Il se mit à courir entre les allées quand tout à coup, son pied glissa sur une flaque d'eau.

- OH PUTAIN ! gueula-t-il.

Dans sa chute, il tenta de se raccrocher à une branche mais sa main ne rencontra que le rebord d'un pot qui connut un destin fort malheureux.

- Et bah dis donc… c'est pas solide ! rit-il jaune assis dans un mélange de fumier et d'eau. Mais bon… c'est pas une grande perte !

Il tenta de se remettre debout mais glissa légèrement, se rattrapant au rebord… non, il se retrouva contre un truc tout mou et grand. Il leva les yeux et sourit grandement à la personne qui le retenait.

- Hey ! Uriel ! Ça gaze, mon pote ? C'est quoi ici ? Une décharge ?

Uriel le regarda, l'air mauvais, prêt à l'écraser comme le moucheron qu'il était. Il le poussa et le regarda, obligé de baisser les yeux pour regarder le nabot.

- C'est une serre, espèce de dégénéré ! répondit calmement mais avec tension l'Ange de la Terre.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre sa menace muette à exécution, Mikael prit la poudre d'escampette. Il courut entre les rangées de pots et, sortant de la serre, il rata un virage et faillit tomber dans une sorte de ravin. Il ne dû son salut qu'à une malheureuse plante qui prit sa place dans son destin funeste.

Après s'être assuré que le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir avant de se déclarer sain et sauf du courroux d'Uriel était sans embûche, il piqua un sprint en direction de la sortie salutaire.

Une fois sorti de l'enfer vert, ou marron au choix, il se remit à sa quête perpétuelle : son frère !

Sautillant de couloir en couloir dans le grand Palais, il appelait son frère, se prenant des « Ferme-la ! » à tout va. Bien évidemment, il ne sentait pas la rose à cause de son excursion dans la serre… aussi quand il passa devant Zuriel, ce dernier s'écarta en souriant gauchement.

- T'as vu Lucifel ?

- Non mais toi, tu devrais essayer de trouver la salle de bain !

- Ah ? s'étonna Mikael en sentant sa chemise. C'est vrai que ça sent pas la rose mais on s'y habitue !

- Ben certainement pas les autres ! rétorqua l'Ange de la Balance.

- Ben c'est leur problème ! Tu me sers à rien alors… à la prochaine !

Mikael lui fit un rapide signe de la main et s'en alla. Il prit le pan de sa chemise et le renifla…

- POUAH ! grimaça-t-il.

Finalement, Zuriel n'avait peut-être pas tord ! Il reporta de quelques minutes sa poursuite pour retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il se déshabilla, jetant les fringues sur le lit de son frère… enfin, plus précisément sur l'oreiller, et alla près de la penderie.

Il farfouilla pour prendre de nouveaux habits.

- WO MERDE !

Il se précipita vers le lit et prit les vêtements puants. Sur le coussin immaculé s'étalait une magnifique auréole de mélasse malodorante. Il grinça des dents en pensant à la réaction de son frère… aussi retourna-t-il précipitamment le coussin…

- HOP ! Ni vu ni connu ! fit joyeusement le garçon.

Il balança ses vêtements puants, roulés, dans la penderie… côté Lucifel bien entendu ! Puis, frais comme une rose, il s'élança dans le couloir, reprenant son inlassable quête !

Ayant enfin retrouvé son Lucifel adoré –par le plus grand des hasards-, Mikael le tacla s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne pourrait plus le fuir… disons avant qu'il ne se relève tout du moins.

Fier de sa capture, il se mit à trépigner comme un marsupilami devant un banc de piranhas. Il se bloqua net au milieu d'un bond quand il vit l'impassible ange se relever, la figure en sang, une arcade sourcilière bousillée.

- Euh… Lucifel, mais tu saignes ! Il faut vite aller te faire soigner. En plus le salaud qui t'a fait ça t'a défiguré à vie, si je lui mets la main dessus, je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure, tu peux me croire. Oser s'en prendre à mon frère chéri sans se soucier des conséquences est IM-PAR-DON-NA-BLE !

Lucifel, regarda le sale pantin qui lui faisait face, gesticulant comme Donald Duck au mieux de sa forme, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Aussi, préférant jouer la carte de la prudence avec le fou furieux qu'il ne désignait plus comme son frère depuis belle lurette, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Ange de Feu avant d'ajouter d'un ton mielleux.

- Tu as raison mon frère chéri, amène-moi à l'infirmerie avant que je me vide de mon sang.

S'appuyant sur l'épaule secourable du danger publique qui le suivait à la trace, il profita de sa position dominante pour l'envoyer bouler au fin fond d'un débarras poussiéreux, dans lequel il le barricada. Avant de partir, il s'adressa à la porte :

- ET QUE JE NE TE RETROUVE PLUS DANS MES PATTES ESPECE DE PARASITE TUEUR D'ANGE RESPECTABLE !

Mikael tambourina à la porte, gueula après son frère pour qu'il le fasse sortir mais il entendit seulement un bruit sourd de porte qui se ferme.

- LUCIFEL ! LUCIFEL ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! J'AI PEUR DU NOIR ET Y'A PLEIN DE TRUCS BIZARRES ! cria-t-il en tapant dans la porte.

Mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse, il posa sa main sur la poignée et essaya de faire brûler la porte… ça marcherait peut-être…

Et ça marcha sauf que la poignée était en fer et qu'elle lui brûla le creux de ma main. Fou de douleur, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui céda rapidement.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE ! s'écria une voix.

- Raphael ? Ca fait mal…

- Je m'en fous de ton truc ! T'as failli m'éborgner et me brûler avec ta porte ! s'emporta le médecin.

- Raphael… ça fait mal ! répéta l'Ange en montrant sa main brûlée.

L'Ange de l'Air s'arrêta et jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors que son ami lui faisait des yeux larmoyants, suppliants.

- Passe-la sous l'eau et passe de la biafine, ça passera tout seul ! rétorqua Raphael en allant vers son bureau. Et dégage, je dois appeler quelqu'un !

- Heureusement que je ne te paie pas ! pleura Mikael.

L'Ange de Feu alla le rejoindre devant le bureau et s'assit face à lui, croisant les bras sur le torse. Raphael fit comme si de rien n'était et passa son coup de fil mais, au bout d'un moment, la présence plus que dérangeante de son ami l'exaspéra.

- Bon, tu dégages ? lui demanda-t-il.

Mikael le regarda avec de petits yeux tout mouillés.

- Je veux pas être tout seul ! Et pourquoi t'es méchant ! Et chuis tout seul et…

- Bon, ça va ! râla Raphael.

Il se leva et prit sa veste.

- Viens, on sort ! Raaah ! Montre-moi ça !

Il lui attrapa le poignet et lui appliqua d'une manière plutôt brutale la crème apaisante avant de lui faire un rapide bandage.

- Maintenant, magne-toi !

L'ange de feu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva apprêté, piaffant sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Mikael, bougonnant contre la lenteur suprême d'un certain ange qu'il ne nommerait pas, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

- Au fait, on va où ? hurla-t-il, car devançant de quelques bons mètres son compère.

- Tu me fais un foin de tous les diables pour que je me, je cite, « magne le joli p'tit cul qui m'a été donné par Dieu ne sait qui », et tu ne sais même pas où on va ? souligna avec malice l'ange de l'air.

- Rah lala Raffi, mon grand, si tu t'arrêtes aux détails, tu vas pas aller bien loin.

- Sûrement plus loin que toi mon "grand"… pff. On va au bistrot du coin, rajouta-t-il, voulant éviter que Mikael ne remarque le sarcasme sur sa taille.

©©©©©©©©©©

- BECOOOOOOZEEE I'MEEUUH TOUT SEUUUUUL ! IL Y A PERSON BISAIIIIIIDZZZZ MIIIIIII ! IL Y A PERSON OOOOOUUUU LAIIIIIIKSSSSSSSS MIIIIIIII ! BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUH ! chantonnait une voix rendue ânonnante par un trop plein d'alcool.

- Bon allez ça suffit ! Je crois que tu as trop bu. Maintenant, lâche-moi ce… hmpfff… comptoir avant que je m'énerve, cracha entre ses dents le médecin en essayant d'arracher Mikael de son comptoir, ainsi que de sa bouteille et de son verre de vodka-sake.

Raphael se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir emmené une personne aussi instable émotionnellement dans ce lieu de beuverie et de… perdition. Mais quoi, il était pas tout de même pas censé savoir que Mikael, une fois qu'il s'était mis à boire, buvait comme un trou noir et que de le décoller de son siège devenait aussi périlleux que de décoller une arapède à son rocher !

Dans un ultime effort qui lui parut surhumain, il réussit à parvenir à ses fins mais non sans de nombreuses pertes.

En effet, arracher l'ange de feu avait eu aussi pour conséquences d'arracher également un morceau de comptoir, et les deux anges avaient basculé en arrière sous l'élan.

Bref, au résultat des courses, Raphael se retrouvait dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, trônant au centre d'une table brisée en deux, Mikael vautré de tout son long entre ses jambes, les mains posées sur son torses et lèvres collées aux siennes.

Mikael se recula et regarda son ami.

- T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ! dit-il d'une voix rauque et ivre.

- Espèce de dégénéré, tu te lèves de là et on s'en va ! s'emporta Raphael rouge comme pas possible.

L'Ange de l'Air essaya de se dégager de la prise de Mikael mais ce dernier semblait tout à son aise sur son ami. Il frissonna en sentant une main froide sous sa chemise, courant sur sa peau fine et blanche, et il finit par donner un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles de l'Ange de Feu.

Mikael tomba sur le côté, les mains non plus sur Raphael mais sur cette partie si sensible qui venait de subir un choc. Son visage était convulsé et rouge.

- Ca t'apprendra ! lui lança Raphael en se relevant.

Il s'épousseta rapidement, remettant en ordre sa chevelure blonde et il regarda autour de lui. Quelques clients riaient mais ils étaient aussi ivres que la loque par terre.

- AIEEEUUUUH ! Ca fait mal ! Tu veux me castrer ? râla Mikael une petite larme aux yeux.

- Toute façon, tu les utilises pas, ça te servirait à quoi ? lui jeta son ami d'un ton mordant.

- sniff T'es méchaaaaaaaaant ! pleura Mikael roulé par terre, les mains toujours sur ses bijoux de famille.

- Réaliste ! nuança Raphael. Bon lève-toi et on rentre !

Mikael tenta de se lever, reniflant et titubant. L'Ange blond du le prendre par le bras et passer une main pour le tenir. Il pesta alors qu'ils sortaient. Mikael n'arrêta pas de lui faire de petits yeux, lui murmurant des « je t'aime, tu sais », « t'es mon meilleur copain » jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant les appartements de l'Ange aux cheveux de feu.

- Reste avec mwaaaaaaa ! demanda Mikael comme un gosse.

- C'est ça ! fit Raphael blasé. Toi, tu vas te coucher et tu ne sors de cette chambre que quand tu seras net ! Tu vas te prendre une bonne douche et aller dormir !

- Mais-euh !

Mikael manqua de se ramasser en essayant d'ouvrir sa porte. Raphael soupira… et il aida son ami. Bon, il resterait le temps qu'il se lave et qu'il aille se coucher, comme ça, il serait sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème !

©©©©©©©©©©

Mikael s'approcha avec grandes précautions de l'engin de Satan que beaucoup de gens par ici nommaient baignoire. Raphael avait fait couler l'eau en attendant que son confrère ne daigne se décider s'il allait se déshabiller ou non, eau qui avait atteint à présent la température idéale.

L'ange de Feu plongea un bout d'orteil dans le bouillon avant de se décider à s'immerger entièrement. Malheureusement pour lui son deuxième pied alla directement se poser sur la savonnette, lui faisant exécuter un remake de la célèbre pièce de théâtre Les Moulins à vents, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans sa chute.

Par un coup du sort ou bien la malchance dont il faisait étrangement preuve ces derniers temps, Raphael se surpris à être ce quelque chose et se retrouva trempé de la tête au pieds, l'ange de feu le surplombant, noyant son regard dans le sien.

- Mikael descend de là tout de suite ! intima l'ange du vent, peu ravi de se retrouver dans cette position si dégradante.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda son vis-à-vis, s'approchant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Tu vas me punir Raphael ?

- Non, pire, menaça le susnommé, tremblant d'appréhension malgré son ton apparemment froid et maîtrisé.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça alors, conclut-il en scellant les lèvres de son ami par les siennes.

Mikael approfondit le baiser, ne rencontrant qu'une faible résistance de la part de son "partenaire". Sans pour autant rompre le baiser, Mikael avança à genoux, acculant ainsi Raphael au bord de la baignoire et s'assurant par là même une plus grande domination.

Pendant qu'il attaquait le visage de sa victime à coup de langue, Mikael entreprit de déshabiller son jouet, le gratifiant de caresses légères et adroites le faisant frissonner de désir.

- Mikael arrête. Je… tenta d'articuler le médecin entre deux assauts, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de l'ange au tatouage de dragon.

Lui assénant un coup de pied, l'ange du vent parvint à se libérer et sorti précipitamment de l'eau, ne se préoccupant pas de son absence de vêtements soudaine, ne l'ayant sans doute même pas remarqué.

C'était sans compter sur la persévérance du petit ivrogne qui exécuta un mémorable plaquage, plaquage sui se termina sur un ivrogne juché sur un blond hystérique et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Raphael ne pu détourner ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait : le sérieux dans le regard de son ami était tel qu'il était littéralement pétrifiant, un effroi qui grandit encore plus quand il s'entendit susurrer à l'oreille :

- Laisse-toi faire, je serais très gentil avec toi.

Raphael tenta une dernière fois d'échapper à son destin mais cela ne lui permis que de se retrouver allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, les jambes écartées. Son corps entier se contracta quand il sentit un objet froid et gluant s'insinuer lentement dans son intimité, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de deux doigts de Mikael, et effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Les doigts furent bientôt remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros lui arrachant un quasi inaudible grincement de douleur.

Il sentit Mikael le pénétrer de plus en plus rapidement et brutalement, forçant parfois même ses hanches à venir à la rencontre de sa verge. Pensant que le calvaire serait plus supportable s'il le laissait faire, Raphael essaya de relâcher ses muscles au maximum et d'attendre que Mikael se lasse de lui ou s'endorme, assommé par l'alcool ingéré plus tôt.

Quand il sentit un fluide se répandre en lui, le médecin supposa que l'autre avait finit, quand il se fit brutalement retourner. Mikael l'embrassa avec fougue tout en se frottant au corps pâle de l'ange de vent faisant leurs verges se rencontrer dans une danse étrange. Il continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que l'ange ne se libère, alternant les baisers et les caresses sur son torse.

Finalement, il s'arrêta, glissant une jambe entre celles de Raphael et agrippant ses bras autour de son cou.

Raphael n'en revenait pas. Mikael s'était endormi simplement, comme ça, sans prévenir. Il essaya de se dégager des tentacules du poivrot mais y renonça quand il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la base de sa nuque. Jugeant préférable d'attendre le réveil de l'autre, il essaya de trouver une position confortable dans le lit avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, se maudissant une dernière fois de n'avoir pas penser que la boisson décuplerait les forces du nabot de Feu.

Mikael se réveilla tranquillement et bien au chaud. Il grogna un peu en se bouinant contre le moelleux coussin. C'était doux, c'était chaud et ça sentait bon ! Mais les plumes sortaient parce que ça lui grattait le nez !

Il soupira doucement en se mettant mieux mais le coussin commença à bouger sous lui...

- Quand tu as fini, tu me le dis ! lança son coussin.

Mikael ouvrit alors les yeux et les frotta avant de regarder sous lui. Raphael le regardait avec l'air d'un gars qui n'avait pas tellement dormi de la nuit.

- Je te préviens, si j'ai mal au cul, je te fais un procès ! jura l'ange blond.

Mikael le fixa sans trop savoir de quoi il lui parlait... Il se leva - enfin il essaya - et remarqua qu'il était...

- Oh merde ! souffla-t-il.

Il se retira de Raphael et recula ce qui lui valut une belle chute par terre. Il ne se rappelait pas du tout la soirée et encore moins pourquoi il... pourquoi il avait cette partie si sensible et intime de son anatomie...

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? demanda Raphael avec une petite moue boudeuse. Dis que je suis pas un bon coup ! Et je t'achève !

Le blond fixa l'Ange de feu avec un regard noir. Ce dernier, relevé mais les bras sur le matelas, tentait vainement de se rappeler...

- Euh... écoute... je crois que j'ai trop bu alors... ! commença-t-il.

Il se releva et se rhabilla plus ou moins convenablement.

- Je te rappelle mon petit Raphi ! termina Mikael avant d'aller vers la porte.

Mais Raphael, allongé, alangui sur le lit, l'interpella.

- Hey ! Reviens quand tu veux ! lui lança-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Puis il se mit à rire alors que Mikael sortait, tout rouge. L'ange de feu retourna bien vite dans sa chambre et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se prit une douche rapide et enfila un baggy et un débardeur.

Mikael se vautra sur son lit en soupirant. Il fit le bilan de sa journée et se rendit compte qu'à part s'être fait jeté de tout les côtés, les recherches de son frère n'avaient pas beaucoup avancées… afin si on mettait de côté cette aventure bizarre mais néanmoins enrichissante qu'il avait vécue avec Raphaël mais dont il ne se souvenait que très peu. Il lui avait au moins prouvé qu'il savait se servir de son service trois pièces.

L'ange de feu se releva brutalement, secouant la tête comme s'il venait de se faire attaquer par une chauve-souris et s'asséna deux paires de gifles.

- Yoooosh. C'est pas tout ça, mais avec toutes ces conneries j'ai toujours pas retrouvé Lucifel, moi ! déclama-t-il après qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

Après ces paroles empreintes de bonne volonté, il repartit dans le dédale de couloir, hurlant inlassablement le prénom de son frère à qui pouvait bien l'entendre.

Soudain, après une bordée de jurons qu'il se prit en pleine face, il aperçut l'imposante carrure de son frangin chéri tourner au bout du couloir. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, il se précipita à sa suite, et, s'apercevant que son frère venait de pénétrer dans les toilettes, il le suivit, prenant bien soin de faire fondre la serrure derrière lui…

Mikael regarda devant lui… des portes… beaucoup de portes. Il se pencha et s'accroupit pour regarder en dessous voir s'il trouvait son frère. Il fit presque toutes les cabines de cette manière sans trouver personne. Puis vers la fin, il vit des pieds et entendit du bruit.

- Lucifel ? demanda doucement Mikael.

Au bruit, Mikael pensa que son frère était malade… peut-être que lui aussi s'était pris une cuite… Il tapa à la porte et attendit, lui demandant si ça allait.

- Oui ! Je ne me sens pas bien ! fit Lucifel en ouvrant la porte. Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide !

Mikael regarda son frère qui était assis sur les w.c, le pantalon ouvert et avec une grosse trique… Mais l'Ange de Feu était tellement content que son frère adoré ait enfin besoin de son aide qu'il ne prêta pas attention au reste.

Son frère l'attira à lui et le fit s'agenouiller devant lui. Il referma la porte et caressa doucement le visage de son frère. Finalement, c'était une aubaine que Mikael soit là, il aurait droit à un petit plus !

- Je… je fais quoi ? demanda Mikael qui était tout à coup intimidé par ce frère tant aimé.

- Glisse ta main à la base ! répondit Lucifer en lui montrant. Et masse doucement !

Mikael s'exécuta et entoura le membre de son frère de ses doigts fins et massa en douceur. Lucifer soupira doucement d'aise et glissa sa main dans les cheveux rouges de son petit frère.

- Voilà, huuum… comme ça ! soupira-t-il.

Lucifel s'adossa davantage contre le mur derrière lui et caressa le crâne de son frère. Ce dernier avait les joues rosies mais il ne disait rien… pour une fois que son frère ne l'envoyait pas chier et lui demandait même de l'aide !

- Glisse ta langue dessus ! Remonte doucement ! Et après, tu prends le haut entre tes lèvres et tu fais comme si c'était une glace ! soupira Lucifer qui était désireux de profiter de son frère.

- D'accord ! répondit le petit Mikael.

Il fit comme son frère lui disait. C'était quand même étrange. Mais il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait… tout ce qui comptait, c'était de faire plaisir à Lucifer. D'ailleurs, ça semblait être le cas quand il l'entendit gémir alors qu'il léchait le gland comme une sucette, tout en continuant de masser la base.

L'Ange de Feu sentit la main dans ses cheveux se crisper un peu plus alors qu'il continuait. Les gémissements de son frère devenaient plus forts, surtout quand ce dernier lui dit de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche et d'aller et venir dessus.

Lucifel commençait à perdre pied, il ferma alors ses yeux sombres tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux fins de son frère. C'était vraiment délicieux ! Sentir ses lèvres, sa petite langue et son palet sur son membre… un vrai délice !

Il sentait que ça montait, que le plaisir grimpait dans ses veines rapidement. Son souffle était court et entrecoupé de gémissements alors que son frère continuait ses attentions si délicates.

Il finit par se répandre dans la bouche exquise de son frère, dans un dernier gémissement. Mikael qui ne s'y attendait pas, relâcha le membre de son frère et toussa… C'était bizarre et pas très bon… Il sentit alors les doigts de son frère lui relever le visage et l'Ange de Feu rougit.

- Ca… ça allait ? Ca va mieux ? demanda Mikael alors que son frère le fixait étrangement.

- Un peu mieux, merci !

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son cadet. Puis il lui murmura autre chose qui fit rougir encore plus l'Ange de Feu.

- Ca ira mieux après ? balbutia le petit d'une petite voix.

- Oh oui ! sourit son frère d'un air carnassier en déshabillant lentement son frère.

**Fin**

**- Du 14/04 au 18/06 2005 -**

Shalimar : Mais on ne vous dira pas ce qu'il advint de ce pauvre Mikael coincé dans les toilettes avec son frère adoré. Mais on peut vous dire que Lucifer fit souvent appel à lui et que le petit Ange, toujours heureux et excité que son frère lui demande de l'aider, acceptait !

Calliope : Et ben il faut dire que ce portnaouak a pris une tournure bizarre.

Raphael rouge de honte et de colère : On se demande pas pourquoi ni a cause de qui un naouak est devenu un viol/lemon doublé d'un inceste.

Calliope regarde Shali : Tu sais toi ?

Shalimar regarde Calli : Nan et toi ?

Raphael perd patiente et frappe les deux ficeuses : Me dites pas que vous savez pas ce que vous écrivez.

Calliope : Si tu y tiens, mais la vérité est parfois bien plus cruelle Raphinou….

Shalimar regarde Calli qui vient de se faire latter à coups de savates : Il me semble que le viol/lemon est d'elle et que l'inceste est de moi… mais elle m'a forcée…

Calliope se masse le crâne : Mais c'est parce que tu voulais bien la faire la sucette… Et quand au lemon, c'est même pas un viol…. J'ai fait bien pire…

Shalimar : Nous avons toutes les deux fait bien pire…

Mikael et Lucifel regard de la mort qui tue les anges : T'aurais pas pu te la fermer, nan ?


End file.
